


You’re On My Mind

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDem - Freeform, AkuDemy, Fantasizing, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: He meets fans by the thousands every time he goes on tour, but Axel still gets lonely in a way that they can never help him with.





	You’re On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Masturbation

Axel is so glad to be back in his hotel room after such an intense concert. It was amazing, and he loved how energetic the crowd was tonight, but he’s tired and could really use a shower and a two week long nap.

He enters the bathroom and locks the door behind him. To his left is a mirror, and he’s able to see just how wild his hair looks. Of course he didn’t expect it to stay in the spiked style he’d started with, but it looks worse than usual now. He runs his fingers through it and grimaces when they get caught on a couple of knots.

“Christ,” he mutters as he lowers his hand. He definitely needs to start tying it back. Or maybe wearing a cap.

Sighing deeply, contentedly, Axel pulls his shirt over his head and drops it on the floor near the toilet. He then takes a seat on the edge of the tub and turns the hot water knob all the way to the left. While he waits for the water to actually get hot, he pulls his phone out of his pocket to check social media. 

Everyone on his timeline is talking about how good the concert was or how excited they are for the one coming up. He likes a couple of the posts and quickly exits the app. Social media doesn’t really sit well with him after the last scandal, but he loves seeing his fans get so passionate about the music he makes. If he could just...have a safe place for himself and his fans and not have to deal with the rest of the world, that’d be great.

A few beats of silence pass, and he stares at the picture on his front screen, index finger tapping against the edge of the phone. Something always feels like it’s missing whenever he goes on tour. He wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. However...

Axel opens his messages and opens the last message from his boyfriend.

_ From: Demy _

_ I am so fucking proud of you...and I always will be. Never forget that. I may not be there with you physically but I will always be here to support your dreams and suck your dick :D _

He smiles as he reads the message a second time. And a third time. Touring is amazing, but so is Demyx. He could never choose one over the other, and he’s glad that he’s never been in a position where he’s had to.

_ To: Demy _

_ I know it’s late but I miss you. Only five more cities left. Ilysm...stay safe and sleep well my love _

After sending that message, he leaves his phone on the sink counter and checks the temperature of the water. It’s not as hot as he’d like it, but he’s too tired to complain. He strips off the rest of his clothes and steps under the spray. For a while, he just stands there, letting the water soak him. The muscles in his arms are sore and he aches down to the bone, but it was absolutely worth it.

Axel shuts his eyes and tilts his head down so that the water can reach his hair. His mind wanders to many different topics, but it always seems to circle back to his loving boyfriend. It may be a little selfish of him, but he wished Demyx didn’t have a full time job. It would be so cool for Demyx to tour with him and experience all of this with him. He’d either have his phone out all the time, constantly recording and taking pictures of everything, or he’d be trying to lure him into dark, obscure places for hookups. Not that he would be opposed.

Or maybe Demyx should never come on tour with him. He’s borderline insatiable when they’re home. Axel could only imagine just how much more horny Demyx would get in all these new places, and there’s only so many times he can tell Demyx no before he starts getting  _ creative _ .

God, he really has a incubus for a fucking boyfriend. A cute, supportive, can-only-find-them-once-in-a-lifetime incubus.

He can feel himself harden the more he thinks about his boyfriend. Axel truly does try to ignore it at first, but...he has such a gorgeous smile. It lights up the room. And that pretty little mouth of his could lead him to his doom and he wouldn’t give a damn.

_ No. Not in a goddamn hotel bathroom,  _ Axel tells himself as he shakes his head to clear his mind. It doesn’t work. The more he tries to force himself not to think about it, the more he wants to. He tries to think about things like sound check and his meet and greets, and then his mind jumps to the soft whimpers and moans Demyx makes when he’s so close to the edge.

Axel curses himself when he realizes his left hand is already wrapped around his own dick. As the seconds tick by, he starts to care a little bit less. It’s not... _ shameful. _ He has a hot boyfriend and he has needs.

He sighs through his nose, shuts his eyes, and allows his hand to move. Demyx had said something similar to him a couple months before the tour started. They started off talking about weird things the human body does during a trip out of town, got stopped by a train,  _ something else happened _ , and then Demyx was blowing him. The majority of the day was fuzzy, but he’ll never forget that sight.

Swallowing hard, Axel leans his head back against the shower wall. He can’t forget how smug Demyx looked when he came, and how he just  **fucking giggled ** after swallowing it. Demyx is also the biggest tease he’s ever met in his life, but he hides it so well. He can do the most insane things to make him lose his mind, and then go on about his day like he didn’t just jerk him off  _ minutes  _ before he had to board a plane.

Yes, that happened. Twice.

The second he feels himself about to reach his limit, he forces himself to slow down. Demyx has a certain way of doing this that he’s never had the time or courage to ever try. Axel switches to his right hand (the non-dominant one) and strokes himself slowly, twisting his wrist as it gets closer to the tip. It’s  _ almost  _ like how Demyx does it, but not quite.

His breath quickens, and he tries to take slower, deeper breaths to keep from making any noise. His bandmates are in the next room and he’ll never hear the end of it if they hear him. Axel no longer cares that he’s doing this in a hotel bathroom; he  _ needs  _ this release.

With his free hand, he uses his index finger to circle the tip. It’s the exact way Demyx would tease him if he was there, and he bites down hard on his lower lip to keep himself silent. The world around him disappears as his mind takes him to the night they had gotten caught in the rain. Instead of letting it spoil their date, they went back to Axel’s place to watch movies.  _ Something else happened  _ and Demyx wound up riding him while the movie was left forgotten in the background. It’s probably crazy to say that Demyx looked almost angelic, that night, but he did.

Fuck, he misses him. He really does. It almost feels like _his _hand and not Axel’s.

_ I love you. I already can’t wait for you to come home... _

A chill shoots down his spine when he cums, and he’s unable to stop the grunt that echoes around the bathroom, hopefully masked by the sound of the running water. Axel pants softly as he slumps against the wall, shaky, but satiated. He really should be showering but...he wants to sit in this feeling of euphoria for as long as it will last. Hopefully it will hold him until he can go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I am soooo uncomfortable writing solos. I was cringing and squirming the whole time because I’m not used to writing them. I hope it’s not too bad.


End file.
